


Blanket

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Mass Effect [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blankets are cute okay, Gen, I love Wrex, Other, first mass effect fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrex doesn't know how to react when a tiny human encounters him on the Normandy right before he goes to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket

"Wrex?"

A tiny human suddenly broke the silence in the storage room. She was only about five feet five inches tall, so still pretty small for a human, with red hair messily made into a bun and brown-green eyes. She was looking at him but then he saw something in her hands. A blanket? Isn't it too big for a human like her?

"Shepard said that yours is too small... And well, I have wondered why my blanket was this big... So yeah."

Did he spoke too loudly?

And then she was suddenly lifting her hands and giving him the blanket, while he still fumbled with his shotgun. _Persistent little thing_ , he wondered, _trying so hard not to seem scared of big bad krogan_. She kept looking at him in awe, making him uncomfortable. 

"You can say whats on your mind kiddo."

"Have you ever been on your home planet?" She blubbered out, quickly smashing her left palm against her mouth as if she spoke of something ill. Maybe she didn't know, it's not like he talks to everyone on the board.

"Tuchanka? I have been there."

"What was it like?"

"I killed my father there."

"Oh. Then I'm... sorry?"

Wrex grunted. He took the blanket a little too roughly from her hand making her almost fall face down but she didn't. _Admirable_ , he thought, _still holding her ground_. The little human looked around and saw Ashley, another human female, sleeping on a cot nearby. There was also another cot laid down near her. _Maybe that's where the tiny human will be sleeping_?

"Umm... could you give me your blanket?"

He pointed at the bunk bed next to Garrus and so the little human went there to retrieve the thing. ' _Wait, is she barefoot? Humans sure are weird._ '  
As she took the blanket and covered herself with it, it was still a little too big for her. Wrex was staring at her so she smiled, waved, and sat down on the bunk bed next to Garrus.

' _So she's sleeping next to a turian while I have the xenophobic cow. Smart kid._ '

Garrus was actually waking up and when he saw the girl, he seemed as surprised as Wrex was. Maybe even more so. 

' _She's offering him a **handshake?**_ '

Garrus stared at the hand and when she explained what she meant by that he gladly shook it. She even laughed. Then she promptly announced that she's going to sleep, bid him and Wrex a good night _and_ sweet dreams and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold. 

"What was that about, turian?"

"I've no idea. She's with Shepard, something like a scientist and a biotic. Much like that doctor T'Soni we are after."

"Then why you keep looking at her with those eyes."

"This is the first time a human offered me a handshake. And she didn't ask for anything in return. She only said her name."

"Which is?"

"Mari McGarden. The youngest on this ship."

Huh, so there is someone even younger than poor twenty-seven year old Vakarian. The kid looks certainly like a _kid_. 

But she might keep interesting company.

**Author's Note:**

> First Mass Effect fic! Maybe I'll make it into a series once my writers block leaves me! Thank you for reading & kudos! I love you ♥♥♥ !!!


End file.
